The Most Wonderful Time of the Year
by Batben1
Summary: It towards the end of the year, and the holidays are coming. Wonder what type of holiday Acme Acres will have in this story. Special thanks to Jose-ramiro and the JAM for ideas.
1. Prelude: Happy Holidays!

The Most Wonderful Time of the Year

By Batben1

Prelude: Happy Holidays!

It towards the end of the Year, and that means the holidays are coming here in Acme Acres. Holidays just as Thanksgiving is starting, but the more important ones are Hannakah, Christmas, and even the New Year coming around. Acme Looniversity will be celebrating the Holidays with their new students, Ronald Purr-smut, Hilary Hyena, Skippy Squirrel, Wally Wolf, Gosalyn Mallard, Rhubella Rat and Benjamin "Brie" Briejewski. How will everyone spend their holidays? Well, let's read and find out.


	2. Raking the leafs

Chapter 1: Raking the Leafs

It was just a week before thanksgiving here in acme acres. Although it's Southern California, the weather was starting to cool down (thanks to climate change) to the point many residents, even the ones with fur and feathers, have to wear extra clothing to stay warm, and even some of the pantless toons had to wear pants. Most businesses were setting up Christmas decorations, and people were shopping for either food for thanksgiving, or some early Christmas shopping. Most of the Acme residents (especially those who lived under trees) were raking them. In Cal's neighborhood, he had used a special machine that gathers up leafs that are in the roads of his neighborhood. Wally, using his "Flash" outfit, helped raked leafs on Ruby's garden. Some houses just leave the leafs (no pun intended) on their lawn, just because they are not retentive of they just like leafs there. It kind of gives their home a nice Fall décor.

It was around Busters tree stump, Buster had just gotten home from school with Babs with him. He was about to rake the fallen leafs around his home before his parents got home (yes, he has parents. If he didn't, he would've been taken by child services before the show started) Babs was helping him as well. Buster was wearing his blue and white football jacket and a black skull cap, and babs was wearing a blue corduroy jacket and a purple and white wool hat.

Buster: Thanks for helping me rake the leaves, babs.

Babs: Anytime, Buster.

Buster: Yeah, my parents are working late again, so this will give us more time.

Babs: If we finish earlier, we would have time for ourselves, (sly tone) if you know what if mean.

Buster: I know babs, let keep working.

So they both finished raking the leafs and went inside Busters Burrow. They took off their caps. Babs' mane was slowly getting longer; it was a little darker shade of pink, making her almost into a redhead, there was some bangs covering most of her for head, and there was some length on the back (think of sally acorn of Sonic the hedgehog). Buster seemed to have followed suit. He manage to grow a large tuft of hair on the top, it was spiked straightforward to his front. This may be a good thing since with the cold weather coming; the extra hair will keep them warm along with the extra clothing.

Babs: You look very handsome with hair, especially when it is spiked up.

Buster: Thanks. To be honest, it felt a little weird first since it makes my head a little heavier, but I will get used to it. I didn't even notice I can grow hair myself. My dad would always shear it off when I was younger since I was in a lot of sports and very active, and it's easier for me on spin changes and wearing the wigs. By the way, I like the way your bangs look.

Babs: (while looking at the mirror in Busters Living room) Thanks; it still got a ways to go. It is not going to be that long, since it is too distracting, I thought about armpit length.

Buster: Not a bad length. In fact, maybe I should do the same thing (in joking tone) I always wanted the "Solid Snake" look.

Babs: (shudders at that thought) I hope not. By the way, I wouldn't get used to me with hair yet, this is only temporary for me. By the time the weather gets hotter, I will shear it down to my fur and start again fresh. I don't want to look like my trailer park cousins from the south.

Buster: Good point. I think I might do that too.

Babs: Do you always change you appearance like I do?

Buster: That's because you are my girl.

Babs: Don't get corny, it will ruin the moment

Buster: Agree.

They both sat down on the living room couch, Buster turned on the electric heater and the TV.

Babs: And besides, if I kept it long, Ruby would just keep preening it most of the time. I am glad that I am getting compliments and improving my relationship with Ruby, but the she is acting like my mom when she preens, even my mom doesn't act that way.

_Cue to a scene in the Loo's girl's locker room where Babs and ruby were sitting on the bench. Ruby had a round brush and using his to brush Bab's mane._

_Babs: (a little impatient) Uh, Ruby, it has been five minutes now, I think my hair is straight enough._

_Ruby: Not until every rebellious strand is down flat. You Redheads need to take better care of your do's._

_Babs sighs in annoyance, While Ruby had a little smile._

_Ruby: (in thoughts) actually, her mane is just perfect right, I just couldn't resist it. Her mane style reminds me of Margot had back at freshman year at the prep._

_End scene_

Buster: Well, let's change the subject, what are you doing for the holidays.

Babs: Just the holiday basics. A "couple" of my relatives are visiting for thanksgiving and Christmas. That reminds me, I should call one of my girlfriends if I can sleep over for those holidays since there won't be any room at my burrow.

Buster shudders

Buster: (in thoughts) thank god I come from a small family…for Bunny standards that is.

Babs: (in sly tone) now, about that thing i mentioned a few minutes earlier?

Buster: (in sly tone and wiggling his bunny tail) Hmm, I like to see where this is going.

Few minutes later

Both Babs and Buster were playing Buster's video game system, much to Babs enjoyment and Buster's disappointment.

Babs: YES! Looks like I'm queen of the hill, again.

Busters: (groans) Whoever wrote this fiction is very cruel.

Sorry Buster, but you both are not the proper age.


	3. The Local Grocer

Chapter 2: The Local Grocer

It was just a week before thanksgiving; the residents of Acme Acres are prepping for the Thanksgiving feast. Most of the Grocery Stores in town are packed with anxious and pushy customers. Things were very hectic at the stores by no surprise. One of the Local Stores, The Food Shah (with a sign under saying, "Coming soon: The Food Ayatollah") was no exception, but still the least crowded compared to the other stores. Most of the Loo students were there grocery shopping with their parents, much to their boredom and chagrin. Most kids don't like being in grocery stores, especially if they are crowded and had to deal with the traffic and congestion inside, but there is nothing them could do to escape.

Babs: (in paranoid tone) THERE IS NO WAY OUT!

Babs Mother: Oh, Babs honey.

Babs in her previous outfit was with her mother and a "few" of her siblings at the store.

Babs: (out of her episode) yes, mother dear.

Babs Mother: Would you mind gather a few items from this list here, which it would make our trip here quicker.

Babs was both pleased with this, especially the latter part of what her mom said.

Babs: Aye aye, captain.

Babs Mother: Meet me by the registers when you have the items.

Babs was relieved that she would be away from her younger siblings. However, there is one downside: She would have to venture through the annoying customers that were fighting and pushing for their products.

Babs: (In thoughts) I am entering the Battlefield.

In another part of the store, there was Fowlmouth and Dizzy fight over a bag of walnuts.

Dizzy: (angry) Grr…Dizzy want walnuts.

Fowlmouth: Get your dadgum paws off. These are the best ones the store carries, and they are on sale and the last ones.

As both fought for the bag of nuts, Slappy Squirrel along with her nephew skippy were also shopping at the store. They both looked on as the two student fight. In a few seconds, Slappy walked towards them and gave them a stern loon. She then cleared her throat for the twos attention. She got their attention and they both looked at Slappy with frightened looks.

Dizzy: Ms. Slappy!

Fowlmouth: Look, this is not what it dadgum look like, we were just-

Slappy: (in stern tone) No excuses. You both should be ashamed of yourselves acting like that for your age. Now, I will take these nuts with me and you both will get it back…"probably" after Thanksgiving break. You both got it?

Fowlmouth and Dizzy in unison with their heads down in shame: Yes, Ma'am.

Slappy: Now, let this be a lesson to both of you.

Slappy walks off with the walnuts, she put it in her cart. She and Skippy walked off. As both Fowlmouth and Dizzy had their heads down in shame, Fowlmouth realized something "nutty".

Fowlmouth: Hey, wait a dadgum second!?

But it was too late. Slappy already made it with the walnuts as both she and skippy smiled at each other and gave a high four.

In the other part of the store, Brie and his mother Mariah were looking for a turkey. Most of the turkeys were made out of tofu and other vegetarian products, due to the population of edible species in Acme Acres. Although Brie and Mariah are mice, they are actually Grasshopper Mice (aka, "Killer Mice"), the only carnivores in the Mouse family. Although they prefer not to eat much meat to be more health, they usually eat it occasionally because of their nature and they really dine into the turkey every year on thanksgiving, Brie mostly but not so much Mariah.

Mariah: This is a real disappointment, I know this is California, but they have to at least have more options.

Brie: Maybe we should someone that works here.

They approached a store employee.

Mariah: Excuse me, but where do you keep any turkey that made from "Turkey".

Brie: The Real kind, not the fake stuff.

The worker pointed towards a line near the butcher shop of the store. They both got in the back of the line. It was pretty long, but it was moving quickly. Brie noticed that there were not just humans, but also carnivorous animal people, he also saw Hilary and here parents in the line too to receive their turkey.

Mariah: They didn't do this back east. This is like picking up toilet paper in a communist country.

Brie: It's because of the high edible population here mom. But I have to admit, this is like picking up a naughty movie behind the counter at a Video store.

They both chuckled at the last line. Then they both noticed an Anthromorphic Turkey picking up a "Fresh Turkey". They both got surprised and shocked faces.

Mariah: Wait, but…Isn't that cannibalism?

Brie: Well, speaking for ourselves. Grasshopper Mice, like rats, eat other mice.

They both decided to forget about it and continued with getting their turkey from the butcher counter.

After they put the turkey in their cart, they started their grocery shopping. Then a womans voice is heard

"Mariah!"

The mice turned around to see Buster bunny next to a woman that is the same height than him. She was a Lavender Bunny wearing a light blue V-neck dress; she had Short Gray hair styled with a large curled bang in front.

Mariah: Oh, Hi Bannia. (Motions to Brie) Benjamin, this is Bannia, she works at my office. Bannia, this is my son Benjamin.

Brie: Uh, Please to meet you Bannia.

Bannia: Oh, I heard about you from my son, Jerome.

Buster: (a little embarrassed) Mom!

Bannia: Oh, Sorry, I mean Buster here goes to school with your son. He heard he is a very nice boy from what I heard.

Brie: Oh, I am?

Mariah: Well, Benjamin has always been a nice boy to everyone.

Bannia: Well, so is Buster here. What are you planning for Thanksgiving?

Mariah: Just cook and have dinner, maybe watch a parade on TV. What did you plan?

Bannia: Having a few of my relatives over for dinner. Buster also plays football with his friends on thanksgiving at the park. Would Benjamin like to come?

Mariah: Well, Brie usually helps me set up dinner, but since it is just the two of us this year, maybe he can attend. After all it'll be good for him to socialize more.

Buster: Yeah Brie, it will be fun, mostly everyone will be there, and we can use a special hand on the field. Interested?

Brie: Eh, Yeah sure.

Mariah: That's great. Well, we both have some shopping to do.

Bannia: Yeah, we better continue as well. Don't want any customers to pull some "Hares". (giggles) I will see you back at work. Nice Meeting you, Benjamin.

Brie: You too, Bannia.

Bannia and Buster walked off to continue shopping

Brie: Know here from work?

Mariah: One of the receptionists at the office. Nice Lady, can act a little goofy at times.

Brie: (in thoughts) at least she's tamed to everyone at my school.

They both proceeded with their shopping to prep for the November holiday.


	4. Thanksgiving day and an old friend

Chapter 3 – Thanksgiving Day and an old friend

Thanksgiving Day has arrived. It was around 9 am at the Briejewski residence, Mariah was just keeping an eye on the turkey and prepping other specialties, while Brie was in the living room watching the Philadelphia Parade (they had satellite TV to watch it from), it was very nostalgic to Brie since he would watch it every year to see performers and floats at the front of the Philadelphia Art Museum. He was just munching on some crackers and cheese and peanuts. The two also precooked some food to make things easier from the previous nights. The two mice usually get up pretty early since they are not used to the change in time zone (it is around noon in Philadelphia).

Brie: Do you need any help mom?

Mariah: No, I think I have everything controlled. Are you going to get picked up at around 10?

Brie: Yes. I think that would be good since I would have time to watch some of the parade on TV. Plus, unlike me, most of the kids playing the game are just sleeping in and won't be up around that time.

Mariah: Well, in that case, you can help set up the table for me since you will be gone for an hour or two.

Brie: Okay.

Brie helped set up the table for. After he set up the table, he saw the parade on TV and noticed that Santa had just come by on the float. He know it is just a guy with a fake beard and a costume, but it just a nostalgic tradition for him and it was fun. By the time the parade was starting to wrap up on TV, a knock on the door was heard.

Mariah: I'll get it.

Mariah opens the door to see Wally wearing a brown coat and his blue cap.

Mariah: Oh, Hello there.

Wally: Hi, Mrs. Briejewski.

Mariah: Please, Call me Mariah.

Wally: Okay, Hi Mariah. Is Brie here?

Mariah: He is just getting ready, he will be out. What is your name?

Wally: It's Wally Wolf.

Mariah noticed a Silver Porsche outside on the driveway. In it was a blonde rat-girl on the driver's seat, and two red-headed duck-girls in the back seat.

Mariah: (in joking tone) Wow. You are lucky you are riding with those three.

Wally: (chuckles) actually, only the Rat is mine.

At the moment, Brie just came from his room wearing a Black Jackey saying "Ocean City, NJ" on it. He was at the door about to exit.

Brie: Hey, Wally. (Towards Mariah) Well, I am heading off now. I will be back in an hour.

Mariah: Okay Benjamin. Have fun and please be careful.

Brie: I will mom.

Brie gave his mom a kiss and proceeded to walk to the car with Wally.

Wally entered the Passenger seat with Ruby (obviously).

Ruby: Hello Brie.

While Brie entered the backseat with Gosalyn in the middle seat,

Gosalyn: Hey, Brie Boy.

And next to her on the opposite side, Margot Mallard in a surprise visit.

Brie: Oh, Hey Margot.

Margot: Oh, Hi Brie.

Brie noticed that Margot looked a little bit uneasy and anxious. Brie didn't know that Margot was visiting and coming to the ball game.

_Flashback: Last Night_

_It was around the Bus Depot. Ruby, Wally and Gosalyn were about to pick up Margot who happened to visit for the Thanksgiving Break. A bus had arrived from St. Canard and the people proceed to exit. The last person to exit was Margot; she was carrying a couple bags with her. She appeared the same, a maroon long sleeve shirt, a black skirt, but her hair seemed very short, it was styled in the "Sally Acorn" fashion. The two girls gave her an embrace as she put down her luggage. Wally in a civil manner greeted her with a kiss on her hand, they both seemed to be on better terms then they last met, meaning they could be friends. Then they the group went to the nearest Diner for a bite to eat and chatted._

_Gos: So, you did away with that "Guns and Roses" look, huh?_

_Margot: (while touching her hair and a little sad) not really. It was supposed to be one of those Brazilian Blowouts. But it didn't come out the way it was supposed to, so I had no choice to cut all of it off. I felt like crying after that._

_Wally: Whoa, I'm sorry about that._

_Margot: (cheered up a little) Hey, don't worry. At least it is making progress, and hopefully it will be back in full length by New Year's Day._

_Wally: Well, that is good to hear._

_Ruby: So, what are you planning for Thanksgiving?_

_Margot: Just the tradition of having dinner with my parents. _

_Gos: I don't know about you, but I am going to Buster's Football game in the morning._

_Wally: Oh, That's right. Tomorrow, Buster is having a friendly game of football with some of his friend's tomorrow at the park. You think about attending, Ruby?_

_Ruby: Of course I am. Oh, Margot, have you thought about attending tomorrow?_

_Margot got an alert look. She was a little bit hesitant since she used to attend a rival school of these students. _

_Margot: Um, I don't know, especially if they're students of a rival school. I know you three attend there now, that Brie boy understands, and that Hyena girl and the Hybrid saved me from Danforth. I just don't feel right, especially around that "Loon" girl when she finds out I tried to seduce plucky a couple years ago_

_Ruby puts a paw on the duck maids shoulder._

_Ruby: There is nothing you need to worry about. It was the same way for me, I felt uneasy when I first attended there. Heck, I was one of the worst girls at Perfecto, and within the next couple of weeks, they accepted me as they no I reformed. What you did to them in the past, was nothing compared to what I did. So I think you will be alright with them. And if any of them have problems, they had to deal with the Three of us here._

_Margot felt a little bit better._

_Margot: Thanks Ruby. You were one of the few friends I had at Perfecto. Okay, I will go. _

_Gos: Yeah, like she said. Any one mess with my cousin and I will show them some Quiverwing Quack on them._

_Wally: By the way, I think we may have to pick up Brie. He can be on our side too._

_They group of four proceeded to eat their meals._

_End Flashback_

Ruby was driving her Porsche towards the Park where the game is playing

Gos: So you like playing football, Brie?

Brie: Um, not really, I didn't like it much when I played it back at my old school. But I hope I will get the hang of things.

Gos: I know I am playing. Are you playing Ruby?

Ruby: Well, I only do cheerleading, but since there is one on the team and a few reserves, Maybe I can play a couple of rounds, as long as you are on my team Gos.

Wally: What about you Margot? Have you ever thought playing football?

Margot: To be honest, I really don't pay attention to football. I just did the cheerleading. In fact, I don't even know the rules to it.

Gos: You mean you never know how the rules go?

Margot: Not really. I just do my "Perfecto Rah" at the moment and go about my business.

Ruby: I only paid attention on a few times, only to help Roddy cheat. I'm the same way.

Brie: Guess I wasn't the only one with little interest with the sport. But, this is just for fun, am I right?

Everyone in the car nodded in agreement. The Porsche then parked in one of the lots near the Park. Everyone exited out and proceeded to the playing fields. At the fields, Buster and most of his friends were there for the football game. Buster was just practicing throwing the Ball with Babs.

Buster: Brie should be here right now. He is getting picked up by Wally.

Babs: I heard Ruby and Gos are coming as well. They told me this morning that they are bringing and old friend

Buster: I hope it isn't someone from Perfecto.

Babs: Nah, I doubt it. If they did, then it will be really awkward.

Then as Wally's Group entered the playing field. Everyone who was practicing got stunned looks. The group then stopped with uneasy looks.

Babs: I have got to learn to keep my mouth shut.

Wally: (in uneasy tone) Uh, Hi everyone. This is an old friend of mine from my old School. Margot, Say hi to everyone.

Margot: (nervous tone) Uh, Hi Everyone.

Brie: (in thoughts) I just pray everything goes well.


	5. Friends and Football

Chapter 4: Friends and Football

After Margot said hi to everyone, the group expected everyone to be alert. But surprisingly, they just wave back and continued with their business. Margot, Ruby, Wally, Gos, and Brie all had confused looks. The group then walked towards the side of the playing fields where there are small bleachers to watch from. The group sat down, but at the same moment, the amazing three manage to be seated the same time. Margot got an uneasy look again as the blonde loon sat next to her, and motioned towards Ruby.

Margot: (whispers) she is right next to me, what should I do?

As Ruby was going to respond, Shirley then noticed the redhead next to her.

Shirley: Oh, You must be Margot.

Margot didn't know what to say.

Margot: Uh, yes, and are you Shirley?

Shirley then smiled.

Shirley: Oh, it is good to see you or some junk. (then Shirley noticed something through her powers) Like, are you alright?

Margot uneasy look to a surprised/confused look, again.

Margot: Wha- Bu-, Don't you recognize me? I used to go to Perfecto, one of your rivals. In fact, I tried to seduce your boyfriend a couple years ago.

Shirley: Yes, I know that, I read your vibes and mind. When I found out about that, I felt that I want to zap you for that for almost a long time. But then Ruby told me you were coerced into it and really didn't like it. But I sense no bad vibes in you, and since you are no longer a Perfecto and Ruby and Gos told me more about you, I have no grudge against you…And I forgive you.

The Blonde extends her wing towards the redhead, whom became more relaxed and had a little smile.

Margot: You really mean it?

Shirley nodded, and they both shook wings.

Shirley: And don't worry, at least you are no worse than those swans at Perfecto. I had to deal with them at dance practice.

Margot: At least you didn't go to school with them. They would always make catty comments about members of my family, and criticize about my fashion.

Shirley: That reminds me, wasn't your hair long when I last saw you or some junk?

Margot: It's a long story. I don't look like a boy, do I?

Shirley: Like, I don't think it looks that bad, I kind of like it. Fifi had that cut a couple years ago, in fact, Babs is having that style now. Would you like to meet them?

Margot: Sure.

Shirley: Babs, Fifi. Did you met Margot, yet?

Fifi: Le No, Please to meet you. (extends her paw to Margot)

Margot: Hi.

Fifi: Moi loves your voice.

Margot: Thank you.

Babs: Yeah, please to meet-

Babs and Margot got wide expressions. Then they noticed something similar. They both have the same hairdo, both redheads, and almost have the same fur color (even though Margot is more purple, while babs is more pink). In a bit of comedy, they mimicked a "Mirror" routine, and they both did the same movement the other is doing. The others on the bleachers looked at the two redheads at the same time.

Brie: Well, at least it was better than I expected.

After a few minutes, Buster announced that they are ready to play the games, . The first team was Hilary, Ronald, and Buster against Brie, Babs, and Gos. Buster's team won at that game, since he had the strongest and experienced players, although the two girls on Brie's team were fast, Brie himself wasn't . Then, the next team was Plucky, Hamton, and Wally against Fifi, Ruby and Margot; The two former Perfecto's were hesitant at first since they never played the sport before, but both Gos and Wally encouraged and coaxed them to play just for the fun of it, even if they lose, they tried. When they first played, there was a bit of confusion; Both Ruby and Margot failed to catch the ball, and out of nowhere, had a "Skippy Moment" (meaning they both wailed on the ground after being hit by the ball)

Skippy: (from the bleachers, who obviously won't play because of his "episodes") Well, at least they weren't all "Which way did they go George?" and stuff like that.

The two girls recovered after that for two minutes thanks to Gos and Wally to calm them down and Shirley to check if they aren't seriously hurt (luckily they weren't since the ball wasn't that hard), but then as Margot catch the ball, she panicked at first, but as Fifi to try to run for the other side for a touchdown. She did…But she did it backwards, meaning she didn't score. Plucky chuckled at that, but Fifi knocked him out with her Fumes. Margot felt a little embarrassed, but Fifi and Ruby told her it was alright. Later as the game progress, the two former Perfectoids got to know the game better. They both even scored a couple points (mostly because of Fifi who knew the sport better), but they still lost. Then some of the other students played in their teams. This kept going until some of the students had to go home for their Thanksgiving Dinner with their families.

It was around the afternoon; mostly everyone was having Thanksgiving dinner. Brie was just having Dinner with his mom; they both were filled up with their turkey and sides. Across the neighborhood, The Purr-Smutt family had Hilary and Minerva over for their dinner. Skippy had dinner with Aunt Slappy (mostly Nut-based meals). Babs Bunny briefly ate dinner at her house, but since a "few" of her relatives were there, she decided to leave a little early to attend Thanksgiving at Buster's. They were having (like most herbivores) vegetarian dishes. Fifi and Calamity had a private dinner. Wally had dinner with Ruby's Family (since his live in Yellowstone). Gos and Margot had dinner at the Mallard Mansion. It seems everyone in town is having a nice So far, it looks like everyone across town is having a good thanksgiving.

(HAPPY THANKSGIVING FROM BATBEN1)


End file.
